


Oceans- Poem

by undergroundnetworking



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: John is a body person, John's POV, M/M, Sherlock is a head person, Some realisation, a touch of angst, implied sex, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundnetworking/pseuds/undergroundnetworking
Summary: A poem about Sherlock's head and John's body (sorry about the summary)





	

Inside your head is a palace,  
But you haven't once cared much for the head.  
Within it is your only refuge,  
The logic that keeps you surviving  
The answered questions that allow you to live.  
Your brain is clean,  
Knowing,  
Unable to be confused.  
Your body is mere transport,  
Tedious and ambiguous and crude.  
You quell your emotions as you quell your urges.  
Your senses.  
You have contempt for this state of indecency,  
But humanity will not stop pushing you. 

We are just as deranged,  
Clinging to the lies reality instills in us.  
We are just as afraid.  
In my body I live vicariously.  
My panic rests with my bare feet pushing into our carpet,  
My tie to my thoughts.  
I feel words caress my tongue.  
I let romance novels draw on my tear ducts and alcohol burn my throat.  
I find satisfaction in the grey London rain changing the smell of the day,  
Ignoring to humanity.  
I am less intellectual than you and I am scared,  
For I can't help the words you think to say from being felt in my stomach.  
Our humanities rebel against each other  
But none the less are they certified. 

As you think, looking at the blue veins in my wrist, your thumb touches the pulse.  
As you raise your head yours too is uncontrollably dominated by a part of your head which is not explained.  
Your shoulders are warm.  
My mouth makes you whimper.  
We are ruled by what you haven't bared to think,  
By the unexplainable.  
Where we are both as knowledgable.  
I breathe in your sweat and you begin to shake.  
Still you shake as you bury your head into the crook of my neck and we are lost between oceans.  
More than your brain and more than my body.  
More than our humanity.  
For once we are not boring.


End file.
